Changes
by YusukiShredder
Summary: Zura's back! But what's wrong with her? She's cold, dirty, and mistrustful of even her own cousin! Will a certain omeone save her from her fears and thus save themselves from their own too? Sequel to The Untold Character and Fluff of Yu Yu Hakusho. READ!
1. It's All Begun

**A/N**

**It is VERY important that you read my one-shot 'Every New Moon' before starting this chappie! Though the one-shot is unrelated, the plot about the new moon isn't. Please read that before you start, or you might be lost. **

It was a dark night. The little light cast by the crescent moon slid across the figures that lay still without the sun. But one small form walked slowly down the sidewalk. Her torn black hood cast a dark shadow across her pale features, adding to her eerie countenance.

Three six foot drunk men stumbled out of an alley and spotted the small female, "Hey babe." Said the first one, taking a swig of alcohol, "Want to come have a good time?" He hiccupped. 

The female stopped.

"Yah baby. We could show you how to really make a night special." Said the second one, circling her as a lion did its prey.

The third one put his hands on her shoulders, "Yup, so come with us. We'll make your night something to remember." He breathed his beer stained breath onto her ear. 

She didn't even flinch.

They heard her scoff softly, "You moronic fools. You truly believe that even if you were a good looking piece of flesh, I would go anywhere with you? Besides, I don't see how you could possibly make this a night to remember."

The three men grabbed her from all sides, "You're coming with us. We don't like being deprived!"

The second man pulled her around to face him and the moon. He took a step backwards, horror reflecting in his slightly glazed eyes. The other men looked at him angrily and with a bit of curiosity. They walked to his side, partly to stop him from running away, partly to see what had disturbed him so. When they saw the girl's face illuminated by the crescent moon, they too stepped back, eyes overflowing in fear.

The girl's eyes were a dark yellow with flecks of black running through them. Her pupils were thin slit, probably due to her excitement in finally having a reason to kill. Her dark brown hair was short and unpredictably choppy with the longest piece coming to her jaw. She wore a happy killer's grin, showing off her incredibly long canine teeth, and had a deep scar running down her left eye. She had no ears, but instead the shadow of wolf ears. She flexed her long black claws.

"Funny thing, I haven't been able to quite pull myself out of demon form yet. Guess you three worthless drunk bags will have the honor of feeling my demon side's strength."

The rest of the night was filled with the horrible yells and pleads of middle aged men, cracking glass, and teeth and claws tearing into flesh.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow, was that ominous or not? Seriously, was it? I want to know, because I wanted to give it an air of slight creepiness. Well, Review please!**

**P.S. I really shouldn't be writing right now, but its midnight and the words of this chapter popped into my head so I had to put it down. Remember, this is sort of like the epilogue.**


	2. Return

**A/N **

**Once again, I shouldn't be doing this –sweat drop and shifty eyes- But it's the same night as the last chapter, and I feel more like writing at late hours. Inconvenient much?**

**OH! I forgot to disclaim last time! ... We all know I don't own it anyway. So it doesn't matter I suppose. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It had been nearly three years since the whole Yu Yu gang had been together, but today Hiei had finished his time in patrolling the demon world. And somehow, the gang had found out it was Hiei's birthday as well.

Makuro(**A/N I hate her**) had given him an apartment in the human world for a vacation home, and he had just finished moving his stuff in when all his old teammates gad suddenly shown up, yelling in an off tune, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIEI!" This had rather annoyed him, but he realized they weren't going anytime soon. 

Hiei put the last of his chocolate sweet snow in his mouth before being attacked by an onslaught of presents, "Come on Hiei!" Botan said while she put a small yet elaborately colored package into his hands, "Open mine first."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Fine onna." He murmured and started to unwrap the gift. When he opened it he found it was a lavender candle which made a sweat drop roll down the back of his head.

"I heard that lavender calms people and I figured you could use it." She grinned as his eyebrow twitched. Everyone burst out into laughter.

Hiei put the candle in the coffee table, silently taking note to melt it later.

"Here Hiei. This one's from me." Yusuke handed Hiei a very badly wrapped box.

"Hn." Hiei responded before carelessly ripping off the paper and discovering eye drops. Hiei blinked, then scowled, "Detective, I have to say your humor never did amuse me." He huffed. 

Everyone laughed and eventually Yusuke answered, "Come on Hiei! With three eyes to take care of, you have to make sure you're well equipped!"

Hiei was beginning to remember why he had chosen to stay behind in the demon realm.

"Hey shorty, I have a present for yah too." Kuwabara stated, throwing him a little box.

Hiei was sure it was going to be worse than Yusuke's and he'd have to cut his head off, but found himself slightly shocked when he found a ruby for the hilt of his sword. He looked up at him in confusion.

"Well," Kuwabara began his explanation for such a good gift, "I figured its payback for all those times I insulted you." He smiled.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow but shrugged.

Kurama stepped forward, "Here Hiei, I hope you like it."

Kurama handed him a thin box covered it silver paper. Hiei took it off slowly, building everyone's anticipation. As he lifted the lid he found he had to suppress a smile. It was a cloak. It looked just like his but was better, and Kurama didn't even have to explain. 

The cloak looked just like his but was actually much better than his own. The black was a deeper black than his worn out one and it was specially made to be tougher than steel, but as light as normal fabric. The inner lining of the cloak was red and had a charm on it that helped him blend into his environment better.

Hiei looked up with a smirk, Kurama knew him well, even after all this time. He nodded to his friend. It was his way of saying "Thanks."

"Well," Botan clapped her hands together as Hiei put on his new cloak and put the ruby into his sword's hilt, "I guess that's all of them now—"

"Not quite," A voice interrupted her.

Everyone turned to the door.

A girl stood in the door way. She was approximately four foot nine and had shadows dancing across her face. Her dark brown hair was short and choppy, her black sweater was torn in various places, but showed nothing because of the gray undershirt. She wore baggy gray pants and a half hearted smirk on her face. She seemed so familiar, yet not at the same time. 

She stepped further into the house. Everyone stood up, not sure whether to attack or not. This earned them a frown from the female. She pulled down her hood. Everyone gasped, even Hiei.

It was Zura.

She was so different. Her left wolf ear had a large nick in it and her right ear had a large silver hoop hanging from it, as sign that she had been captured. Her skin was pale, unlike the last time they saw her when her skin was a the color of milk chocolate.Her eyes were a sharp black instead of the innocent dark brown they had been before. She looked so different. Not only that, her facial expressions were different, like they were full of nothing but mistrust and coldness. 

"Z-Zura." Kurama said in barley a whisper. She didn't seem to hear. Her eyes were on Hiei who's eyes were double their normal size.

She walked towards him and stopped when her face was only a few inches from his, "I guess you didn't forget me."

Hiei recovered his usual cold exterior, "Hn."

Zura smirked, "You haven't changed a bit."Zura grabbed his scarf and closed the gap between their lips. This made Hiei's eyes shoot open and his body tense, Yusuke drop his glass, Kurama looked dumbfounded yet smile, Kuwabara pass out, and Botan's jaw drop to the floor.

Zura let go slowly and stepped back to give the red faced fire apparition some room, "Sorry, I didn't have anything else for your birthday." 

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow. That ending was abbrupt. Hn... I think it was too short. Oh well... 2am and tired... no more setntences can form... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**


	3. Reactions, Where She's Been

"I didn't have anything else for your birthday

**A/N**

**AND HERE WE GO!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I didn't have anything else for your birthday." Zura stated simply, as if the kiss had no effect on her whatsoever.

Hiei on the other hand was red, desperately trying to recover. The last time that had happened was about three years ago, after she had been stolen away by The Light Killers. 

Their kiss then had been on the excuse that it would help him remember her better, and indeed it did. After all, who ever forgets their first kiss? 

Knowing that no one was looking his way, even the wolf maiden herself, he touched his finger gingerly to his lips. He put his hand back down, not wanting anyone to know that he had been so strongly affected by it. 

His stomach was acting up, so he decided that the sweet snow must have expired or something. He shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts of how wonderful her rough lips felt as they pressed against his own.

Little did everyone know, Zura felt so many emotions running through her, that it hurt. 

She almost felt happy as she remembered how velvety his lips felt against her rough ones, but then was angry with herself for thinking in such a way. 

Her chest felt like exploding in a heat that had just built up inside her, but she extinguished it hurryingly with the memories of the past years she'd been away. All in all, each feeling that wormed its way inside her conflicted with a much harder and cruel emotion.

Kurama was shocked. Hiei had never told him what had happened between his cousin and him before she was taken. Now he was getting suspicious. 

He was actually happy with the scene, it was charming. Yet, it was abrupt and utterly shocking, he was also quite surprised to find that Zura seemed unaffected.

Yusuke dropped his glass cup. _WHAT THE HECK? First the mutt suddenly appears after being gone for years and then she just kisses Hiei as if it was actually a normal thing to do!_

Yusuke would have nearly choked if he saw someone _hug_ the fire demon, but he was _way_ past that now. He was beginning to wonder what exactly had happened before she left that night. Hiei had threatened to kill them if they asked more than once.

Kuwabara fainted, too shocked for words.

Botan's mouth dropped to the floor. The frightening, deadly, and emotionless Hiei Jaganshi had been kissed by a dirty wolf demon... and was _blushing_! BLUSHING! That was number fifty thousand and two on her 'Could Never Happen List'. She clutched the wall to stop herself from fainting. 

Who could have thought that Mister 'Mask Everything I Feel', could slip up and blush from a kiss.

"Hey Kurama?" Zura's low voice scratched at the silence.

"Y-yes?" Kurama snapped out of his thoughts.

She smirked and hesitated before whispering, "I missed you."

Kurama could feel tears in the back of his eyes as he embraced his cousin. He was surprised to find that she did not hug back, or even melt into the hug, she was rigid through it all. 

He could almost feel some bitterness emitting from her. She pushed him away after a minute and she looked nothing short of apathetic.

"I missed you so much." Kurama smiled fondly at her.

He thought he saw sadness flicker across her countenance, but surely he had imagined it. Her face was as placid as when she stepped through the door.

Hiei slid into the kitchen and got some sweet snow, secretly listening to what they were saying outside.

"Zura, what happened to you?" Botan asked after she picked her jaw up off the floor, "Your hair, and eyes, and... EVERYTHING! Your just--"

"Different?" Zura's eyes glistened in angry understanding, "I've changed. It happens when you've gone through what I have."

What has she gone through? Hiei asked himself, secretly cursing his past self from three years ago for letting her be taken. He shoved more sweet snow in his mouth, trying to get rid of his caring thoughts.

"Zura... what happened?" Kurama's soft words caressed the air.

Zura smirked as her eyes filled with memories, "Well, after I gave Hiei a gift with which to remember me by, I was taken by The Light Killers. They tortured me," She chuckled darkly, "They whipped me, beat me, did everything they could to make me tell them to find my creator, but I still didn't tell them. 

One full moon night, when I was strongest, I turned to my demon wolf form and ran away. The next six months were spent with me hiding. Then, when I finally got away, I was captured by the demon black market. That's where I got this beauty." She flicked her silver hoop, "And there I was beaten some more, whipped some more, flirted with by drunken masters. Oh, and nearly raped a couple times." She shrugged.

Kurama's hands tightened into fists as he tried to contain his anger. Botan gasped. Yusuke looked at her with a mixture of pity and shock. Kuwabara laid on the floor still unconscious, and Hiei gripped his spoon until it broke in half, silently wishing death and doom upon all them who had hurt her.

"Then I spent the next half a year in that predicament, being a slave that is. I trained in secret, trying to get stronger until I could break out. My master and his men were surprisingly strong. I trained in my wolf form. Little did I know, that, on every new moon, when I'm split in between my demon form and human form, my demon side was getting stronger. When the next new moon rolled around, I went completely wild and killed everyone on master's land, even his wife and sons." She said it so nonchalantly you'd think she was talking about the weather, "Then, this last year was spent searching the human world for you, and so now, I'm here." She shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

Hiei came out of the kitchen, same uncaring and distant face that he usually wore, "Hey, mutt." he asked, gaining the apathetic pup's attention.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Are you going to stay with Kurama?" He asked.

Zura looked at her cousin, letting him answer for her, "Yes." Kurama nodded, secretly snickering at the fact that Hiei's new favorite tree was in his backyard.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**

**Yes, welcome to the wonderful world... of... FILLER!! -horror music-**

**Anyway, this chapter had no plot, and it was created for two reasons alone. One, I wanted to show everyone's reaction to Zura and Hiei's abrupt kiss. Two, I was pretty sure you guys wanted to know where Zura's been for all these years. So yeah. There ya go, a filler chapter!! **

**P.S. Its midnight again and if anyone has an idea for what could happen in the next chapter, it would be most wanted. I know the basic plot line, but it doesn't kick in for a few chapters. If there are any scenes you can see Zura and Hiei acting out, telling them to me would be nice. .**


	4. What Happens When You're Bored

Hiei sat outside his best friend's apartment, waiting for him to wake up

**A/N:**

**I'm not really sure whether this chapter will be any good… oh well, I'll try. I'm trying to put a little more emphasis on Hiei. I realized I've been neglecting him.**

**-Sheepish smile-**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I would have killed Makuro and created Zura. DUH!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei sat outside his best friend's apartment, waiting for him to wake up. He was bored out of his mind. He had forgotten how boring the ningen world was. 

His black head tilted back into the trunk of his favorite tree; the kitsune was certainly taking his sweet time waking up.

"Well if it isn't cold, grumpy, and forbidden." He heard a voice say. His eyes snapped open to be met with a pair of large black ones. 

Curse her power to hide her energy. "What are you doin' here?" She smirked.

Hiei leaned further into the trunk, not happy with how close she was, "Hn. I'm waiting for the kitsune to wake up."

She pretended to be curious just to annoy him, "Why?"

He growled, "I'm bored."

Zura leaned back and studied the fire demon. He was exactly like he had been three years ago, except now she was noticing all the little things that were so attractive. 

His eyes were red, but not just any normal red, blood red. The color of the liquid that she had seen far too much of and hated, yet didn't as long as it was the color of his eyes. 

Then, there was his black spiky hair that almost haughtily defied gravity. She craved the sight of his black clothing, but craved more so the well toned chest and muscles underneath them.

Zura shook her head slightly. She was only a few days late of when she had been taken all those years ago. This is to say, mating season began in two days. 

Being a wolf demon, her instincts were incredibly strong, but having her time to practice, she had more control than most.

Little did Zura know, our little fire demon was having nearly the same trouble.

_Hmm. She's changed a lot since last time I saw her… her kisses are rougher than before. WHOA! Did I just think that? Why was I just thinking that? Grrrr. Dang this stupid mating season to the depths of spirit world! I hate it; I don't need a mate. Besides, from what the others told me a few years back, she can't be my mate anyway. WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_ Hiei thought to himself.

"So, anyway," Zura spoke suddenly, breaking Hiei from his confused thoughts, "You're bored right?"

Hiei glared at her, "Hn."

"I'm taking that as a 'right'. Well, I found this pretty waterfall when I was traveling. With our speed we could get there in no time at all. Wanna go?" She asked lazily, trying to make her heart stop pounding.

Hiei's breathing stopped for a moment while he considered, "Hn." Came his response, only indicating that he accepted by jumping out of the tree.

"Good." Zura smirked as she nonchalantly flipped out of the tree, "Because if you hadn't accepted, I would have dragged you there. I'm bored, too."

Suddenly, Zura took off through the forest behind Kurama's apartment. Hiei followed in suite, impressed by her speed, though he was still as fast if not more. 

She had truly changed, now it was whether it was a good change or not.

Hiei came up beside Zura. She flashed him yet another smirk, his speed was still greater than her own. It was impressive. 

Hiei semi-glared at her before jumping into the branches above her head.

It took about five minutes of speedy running before Zura stopped at their intended destination. 

It was a large waterfall that seemed to stretch on forever into the endless gray sky. Its bottom rushed down into a pit of boulders and then evened out into a surprisingly clear pond. 

It was completely surrounded by green trees and foliage, making a beautiful clash of green plant life, blue waterfall, and silver light dancing on the pond.

"Here we are." Zura gazed over the spot, her eyes accidentally portraying her fondness of the place.

Hiei jumped down next to her and allowed his blood red eyes to swiftly take in the scenery, "Hn." He nodded.

Zura suddenly started to take of her black sweater. Hiei looked at her strangely as she threw the hoody behind her and stood only wearing a gray tank top. Was she purposely trying to tempt him?

Zura noticed his questionable stare, "What?" She asked slightly angry, "I can't come here without taking a small dip at the very least."

Hiei looked at the pond. It did look nice.

The sky was gray and they could tell it would rain soon. There was a chilly breeze flowing pass them, blowing Zura's thin tank top and Hiei's cloak in a hypnotic pattern.

Zura stepped towards Hiei, "Hey." She said, gaining his attention, "You can't tell me you don't want to take a dip."

Hiei glared, "I don't want to."

Zura put her hands on her smooth hips and gave him a suspicious look, "Oh, really?"

Hiei growled. What was she thinking? He was tempted to read her mind, but before he could, she pushed him into the water.

Hiei's body was racked with fury as he swam to the surface of the lake, searching for the guilty wolf demon. She popped out of the water right in front of him and grabbed his sword before he could slice her with it.

"You don't want it to rust now do you?" She smiled, taunting him.

He scowled as she threw his sword, sheath and all, on the bank, "I'm going to kill you in your sleep if you don't get my sword back right now." He scowled.

She got closer to him, "Oh? You will now will you?" She squinted her eyes playfully, "Is your sword so precious that you'd kill the one you once protected?" She asked, recalling the incident when he refused to let The Light Killers take her.

For a minute, anyone would swear he blushed, but only for a minute. It was replaced immediately by a growl, "Pathetic wolf demon. Fine." He got out of the water.

Zura was sure he was going to get his sword, but was surprised (and almost pleased) when he took off his cloak and shirt. He turned back to her with a bare chest, and got back in the water.

Hiei smirked, "What, mutt?" He asked, her eyes being unable to pull away from his chest, "Does something please you?"

Zura's cheeks flushed pink, looking very unnatural for her now pale skin. She scowled, "No." She spat, though inside she was actually very pleased. She dived under the water, cooling off her burning face.

Hiei swam slowly around the perimeter of the pond. It was a peaceful, melancholy place. He wondered whether if, in someway, it portrayed what she both lacked, and yet had. 

She seemed to have no peace, always on her guard, yet she seemed melancholy, her eyes and past filled with lonesomeness. He shook his head; couldn't he go a few minutes without thinking about her?

Hiei swam to one of the large boulders that were constantly sprayed with the waterfall's misdirected liquid. He sat on it and looked for the wolf that had brought him here. 

He couldn't see her. Suddenly, she popped through the water's surface, face full of pleasure at being submerged in the shining water. She looked up at him.

He returned her gaze. For a moment, they sat in silence, hypnotized by one another's eyes. 

Zura had the sudden urge to cry, something she had not felt in over a year. She didn't even know why she felt like it, but she did. 

Hiei suddenly craved the idea of her soft skin brushing his, and her rough lips pressed against his once more. They both shook their heads violently.

"Hn. Mutt?" Hiei asked, eyeing the rippling pond.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly, climbing up the rock and sitting down next to him.

"They're still after you… aren't they?" He asked. His was voice was utterly devoid of emotion.

She was silent for a few moments, "Yes. They are." She said stoically.

The only thing heard between them for the next hour was the constant beating of the waterfall against the unperturbed rocks.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**

**Hn. I feel so Hiei-like from writing that. Inner me, you ask 'em.**

**Inner me: WOOT!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!**

… **Fed her too much sugar again… troublesome.**


	5. Lectures and Hondas

A/N

**A/N **

**-Lighting strikes- I AM GOING TO SUFFOCATE YOU IN HIEI/ZURA FLUFF!! Bum, Bum, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!! Don't hate me if it's not good enough T-T Also, Kurama may be a bit OCC. Sorry.**

**I don't own YYH but I do own The Grand Ship of Golden Sweets!!... That isn't in the story either. Heh, heh.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zura stood in Kurama's kitchen with a completely emotionless face. She was getting a very long lecture for making him worry. 

She had explained that she was with Hiei at a special place, but he told her he was worried the whole time they were gone. He hadn't known where she was.

"Eh, Kurama, weren't you asleep?" She asked.

"I woke up an hour ago. Do you know how it feels to wake up and realize your cousin's missing?"

She blinked, "Not really. Unless you count all the days for the pass three years that I woke up wondering where I was because I expected to be in your house." She replied bluntly.

Kurama's eyes softened, "I was just worried about you."

Zura's eyes hardened, "I've been gone for three years or so, defending myself against countless people stronger than me, and I've made it back here unharmed. Don't worry about me."

"UNHARMED? Your skin is a sickly pale color, your eyes are darker than before, you have a deep scar running down one of them, and your wolf ears are scratched and torn! That all happened because you were gone! I don't want it to happen again! I'm only afraid of losing you like last time."

Zura's looked at the ground, her eyes containing some sympathy, "You care too much." She smirked before walking out of the kitchen, "I'm going to that park you showed me before." She disappeared in a blur of gray and black. 

Zura walked through the park. Last time she had been there, she was very different. 

Her eyes softened as she looked into the green leaves of one of the trees, remembering how happy she once was. The chilly breeze blew her baggy sweater, making the only audible noise besides the leaves.

­

Something cold hit Zura's eyelid. She closed her eyes and wiped whatever it was off. She blinked and looked up, only to be splashed yet again. 

She realized it was beginning to rain. She sighed, too lazy to do anything about it at the moment.

The sprinkle of rain soon became a down pour. The chilly breeze became a freezing wind, and the overcast sky turned black. She hid behind a tree. 

The last time she'd been in a storm this bad was in the demon world, and she had gotten awfully sick from being out in it. She couldn't see where she was from all the debris flailing through the air, and had no idea how to get back to Kurama's house. 

She realized that she was in more danger near a tree than in the middle of the storm. Zura jumped into the middle of the storm. She covered her face with her arms and trudged on to nowhere. At one point, the wind blew so hard it knocked her over and into the ground. 

She groaned before sitting back up, only to be pushed back down by the force of the wind. She laid there, hoping that she wasn't in a road so she wouldn't get ran over. Unfortunately, Lady Luck loved tormenting her.

As it turns out, one man had been stuck out in the bad whether and was driving blindly through the road. He himself hoped no one was in the street, for he wouldn't be able to see them.

Zura's wolf ears twitched pathetically, trying to warn her of the upcoming danger. She would of course normally heed their warning, but at the strength the wind was blowing, that was not an option.

And so she lay there, waiting involuntarily for her death by Honda. 

Hiei had taken a nap in his old favorite tree, in his old park. He was dreaming about his childhood. A childhood anyone would have loved to forgotten, yet the little koorime could not be. 

He was at the part when he discovered he had a twin sister when a piercing scream awoke him. He found himself in a heavy storm. He opened his Jagan eye to see who the owner of the scream was. 

When the car came close enough to be seen, Zura couldn't help but let out a scream. She had meant to keep it in, but it was automatic.

Her scream rang out through miles, sending out a message of desperation. She closed her eyes and awaited the brute impact with the metal monster.

Something happened, though she was not sure what. She felt an impact in her side but it wasn't at all what she imagined a car would feel like. She could still feel how much her head hurt, which must have meant she was alive. She hesitantly opened her eyes. She was greeted by the ­

wonderful scent of pine trees and open night air as well as the scenery of black fabric. Both these sensations seemed so familiar. She realized who it had to be. Hiei.

"Hn. Pathetic wolf. You would have died had it not been for me." She felt hot breath on her ear.

She cuddled into his chest, "And for that, I thank you." She felt him tense and smirked into the fabric, "What? Are you afraid to have me so near?" Zura asked softly, enjoying being in this dangerous storm, as long as he was there too.

Hiei scoffed, "I fear nothing. I merely detest your touch."

Hiei heard her chuckle into his chest, secretly reveling in her heat mingling with his own, "Yet, you haven't pushed me away." She said.

Glad that she couldn't see it, Hiei blushed, "Hn." 

"… Hiei?" Zura asked after a moment of the harsh wind blowing directly on them.

"Hn?" He asked, shielding her from the wind with his cloak.

"Which is closest to here? Your house, or Kurama's?"

Hiei thought for a moment, ducking debris that came his way, "Mine."

"Lets go." Zura said. No questions asked.

Hiei froze at her words for a moment. Her, in his house, alone with him. He shook his head. Stupid instincts corrupting every predicament he was put in, "Sure, mutt." He smirked, taking off to his house with her in his arms.

**A/N**

**Hmm… I've just created a very awkward predicament. –Evil smile- Interested? Me too. **


	6. Don't Ignore Zura

A/N

**A/N**

**Once again, I have no idea whether this will be good or not. –cowers- DON'T HURT ME!!**

**I don't own YYH. Get it? Got it? Good! Because I aint sayin it again!! –anger mark-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei ripped open the door to his house. The monstrous wind blew at him and the rather light wolf demon in his arms. He shut the door, slightly grumpy.

He laid the now sleeping demon on his couch and stood up strait, looking at her pale face. The last time he'd seen her sleeping like that was quite a long time ago, and she wasn't sleeping peacefully either.

Not that she was now. She seemed deep in thought, even in sleep.

Hiei leaned down next to her, taking in all her rough features. He hesitantly grabbed her right ear and rubbed the crinkles out. He smirked as he heard her growl in pleasure. She really was canine, demon or not.

"Hiei…" He heard her moan in her sleep.

He liked her saying his name like that. It brought bad thoughts, though, so he quickly shook his head and went into the kitchen. He was going to get some sweet snow.

**Four o' clock PM…**

Hiei sat watching a bloody action movie when he heard a soft groan, "H-Hiei?" came the mutt's voice.

Hiei turned and saw Zura stretching. Once again, bad thoughts ran through his mind so he turned his attention back to the TV, "Hn?"

He heard her yawn, "What time is it?"

"Four."

"PM?"

He nodded.

"Kurama's probably worried. Has the storm stopped?" Zura noticed Hiei was refusing to look at her.

"Look outside."

Zura pouted, but she moved the black curtain to the side. The storm was, indeed, still going, "Well, this ought to earn me yet another lecture." She spoke apathetically.

She turned back to Hiei and saw how he seemed to be concentrating hard on the movie. She frowned as he didn't even spare her a glance. She sat on the floor in front of him, purposely ignoring him too.

They stayed like that for about an hour before Zura got fed up with being ignored. She spun around, sat on Hiei's lap, and grabbed his chin, "And you're ignoring me, why?" She asked suddenly, wearing her emotionless mask that she had carved so well.

Hiei's eyes darted to the window, "Let go of me, mutt." He spat with an intensity that reminded her of her old master. She growled.

"LOOK AT ME!" She yelled, a fire in her eyes equal to the darkness dragon.

Hiei didn't move, or even blink. The silence after her outburst seemed to add a strange pressure to the room.

Zura grunted before becoming emotionless again. She got off his lap and let go of his chin before sitting in the windowsill. She looked out at the billowing storm. The only sound was the wind's moan.

Hiei turned back to the muted TV. He really couldn't care less about what was on, but he didn't want to look at Zura.

Every time he did, he got a strange feeling in his stomach that he really rather disliked. So, the only smart thing was to never look at her again.

Well, that would be hard, especially since he actually enjoyed looking at her rough features. Wait, what? Stupid mating season.

Silence stretched on for yet another hour, seeing as Hiei never un-muted the TV. Zura had to use all her self-control not to pounce on him and force him to look at her. One thing she rather disliked was being ignored, not that she liked the spotlight either. She hated the spotlight, but she still hated to be ignored.

She growled softly to herself. Who was he to ignore her? She wouldn't let anyone get away with ignoring her. She stood up and stared at the fire demon, contemplating exactly what to do.

Hiei noticed Zura stand up through the corner of his eye. His stomach suddenly felt like he had swallowed butterflies.

Why butterflies? Couldn't they just be scorpions or something? Butterflies tickled!

She walked over, Hiei secretly holding his breath. She suddenly grabbed his chin and forced his face to look at her again. He looked down, a scowl imprinted firmly upon his face. She smirked.

"I have ways of making stubborn demons pay attention to me." She hissed in an almost tantalizing way.

Hiei growled.

Zura pressed her lips against his.

Hiei tensed again. His eyes shot up to look at her closed ones.

This kiss was different from the last ones. It had a passion and realness to it that the others didn't. Hiei closed his eyes and put his hands on her waist, pulling her into his lap.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**

**OMG! I am SO FREAKIN' EVIL FOR ENDING IT THERE!! If you want me to write another chapter you must REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER OF MY STORY SO FAR!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –chokes- ECK! Can't… breath… –cough, cough-**


	7. AN REVIEW!

**A/N:**

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE! I have still YET TO GET FIFTEEN REVIEWS! (this is what I'm demanding to continue the story). Its tempting to write just to get it all over with, BUT NO! I refuse to bend down until i get my fifteen reviews. GOT IT? 15! FIFTEEN! FIVE+TEN! NO LESS! No More! ... No, wait, more wouldn't be bad. MORE IS FINE! Yah, so just review more! I can promise i won't do more until I get those fifteen reviews. **

**Oh, and remember... I'M A WOLFIE! RAWR!! -wolfie chibi- Please send chocolate along with reviews! :3 **


	8. Confusion and Fiances

A/N Alright, since you have comlied, as well as given me chocolate, I shall grace you with the next chapter

**A/N**

**Alright, since you have complied, as well as given me chocolate, I shall grace you with the next chapter! CHOCOLATE, I LOVE YOU!!**

**Hiei: Uh, yeah.**

**YS: -Looks at Hiei- OMG! I LOVE YOU TOO! –jumps on and starts glomping-**

**Inner me: Er, yeah. ONTO THE STORY!! BUT FIRST THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Disclaimer: Alright. I will help you understand my relationship with YYH. Ahem…**

**Roses are red,**

**Violence is cool,**

**I don't own,**

**SO YOU AINT GONNA SUE!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei pulled Zura onto his lap. He reveled in how wonderful her lips felt against his, and noticed how they had softened since last time. He threaded his fingers through her choppy hair, wondering how it was possible for it to be so silky. He smiled into the kiss, feeling her smile as well. It was probably their first smile in ages.

Zura's hand started to play with Hiei's gravity defying hair, enjoying this moment and hoping it would never end. She hadn't been this happy in forever.

She cupped his cheek with her spare hand and clung to the ever-wonderful second. She felt a growl of pleasure erupt low in her throat at how gentle he threaded his fingers through her hair. She missed the feeling of being safe, as she did near the one she had been denied love for, Hiei.

It ended all too soon. Black met red in a stare of longing and confusion. They panted slightly, having had no oxygen left after their thrilling kiss.

Zura felt an inevitable blush creep hastily across her porcelain face as she stared at his eyes, then at his lips, then back again.

Hiei felt his demonic heat flare up from both longing, and embarrassment as he stared into the eyes of the messy wolf demon.

How could he have slipped up like this? It had to be the mating season! It just HAD to be! But somehow, Hiei couldn't help but feel that he had willingly, instincts aside, kissed Zura back.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Zura sitting on Hiei's lap, staring into his eyes. Their faces were barely an inch apart. Both slowly closed their eyes as Hiei moved his face closer to the wolf demon's again.

Then the communicator beeped.

Zura's tail bushed in shock as she leapt backwards and Hiei jumped about six feet into the air. Both stared at each other from across the room with dumbfounded red faces. Hiei disappeared in a blur of black to answer his communicator.

Zura curled up in the corner and rocked herself slightly. She was mulling everything over and was getting freaked out more by the minute. Boy, had she just blundered big time. The Light Killers were going to get her for sure now.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.:Flash Back:.**

It was a dark room. Pitch black. No light could shine at all, and even Zura's night vision wasn't helping. It was one of the most frightening moments of her life. She waited in the painful silence, anxiety building up in her chest as she knew she would soon face Corro again. Last time was bad enough, but now, after kissing Hiei and being filled with such confusion, she was sure she was going to crack. She was going to accidentally release Seraphath by crying and face the day when the moon would no longer shine. It would all be her fault.

Tears filled her soft brown eyes and she shut them violently tight to stop them from falling. Her throat closed up in fear at the inevitable. Why was she was just so… weak?

Suddenly, a bright spot light turned on. Lighting a small circle in the middle of the room, and blinding our little wolf demon. A red-cloaked figure walked slowly into the light, shadows danced across his face as he fingered the black cauldron in his hand.

"Hello… Zura." His voice seemed to drip from every corner of the room and bathe the atmosphere in anticipation.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to see you again." She hissed, tears lingering behind her façade.

Corro erupted in a laughter that would have scared off Hitler, "I see you are still carrying around that mask, too bad it's not that convincing. I know you well enough after hunting you all this time that you feel more fear that you show, and the less scared you seem, the more frightened you truly are. But…" He took a step closer, still engulfed in the light, "You have a good reason to be, don't you?"

Zura growled, fear and anger flickering in her eyes.

Corro cackled, it was worse than his laugh and caused the wolf demon to flinch, "Any questions before we start the tears rolling down your dingy cheeks, 'Original One'?" He asked mockingly.

Zura thought it would be best to stall the destruction of her creator as long as possible, "Yeah! Actually, I do." She really did have some questions anyway, "How in the three worlds did you freakin' creeps find me anyhow?"

Corro lifted the cauldron a little higher, "This cauldron contains spirit water, and a drop of your blood from five hundred years ago. It has a track on you, but it could only find you when—"

Zura's eyes dilated, "I feel great emotion…." She breathed, remembering how many emotions ran through her every time she saw Hiei. She clutched her fists and looked away, angry with herself.

Corro reveled in her pain and guilt, "Exactly. Now, how about we see your first tears?"

Zura's eyes widened and her breathing hitched in her throat. No. Just… no.

A dark mist appeared and suddenly transformed into a long black whip in Corro's palm. There was a great crack as Zura felt the most horrible sting across her stomach and screamed. Tears filled her eyes but she closed them. She sobbed violently after four lashes, but her face and cheeks remained dry.

Zura's breathing was weak and quaky as she raised her bowed head slowly. Her left eye was closed and covered in blood from the deep wound running down it. Her whole body was bloody, yet on her face was planted a smirk.

Corro growled, "Fifty strikes, and still… YOU DO NOT CRY! CRY, YOU FOOL!" He whipped her again, whipping the smirk from her face.

Zura looked him in the eye, "I am a canine. I will never betray those who have done good for me, or have promised me something. To people with less honesty and glory, I am loyal, SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D BETRAY THE ONE BEING WHO LOVED ME AND HAS TRUSTED ME SO DEARLY?!" She yelled a ferocity entering her eyes once more. She winced after her outburst, but continued after a moment of silence, "You'll never understand, letch, but I will NEVER… betray Seraphath… she's my mother… and I love her."

**.:End Flash Back:.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

How could she let herself kiss him with such fervor? She was in for it now. Zura slapped herself, there had been a reason she was cold. She was trying to protect herself and hide, but apparently Lady Luck and Mister Instincts bore some grudge against her.

Meanwhile, Hiei opened up his communicator, and immediately regretted doing so. Kurama's face was red and angry and for the first time he saw his friend burst out in nothing less than fury.

"HIEI! I SWEAR, IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY COUSIN, I WILL KILL YOU! SHE BETTER BE ALRIGHT AND YOU BETTER HAVE KEPT YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELVES! I SWEAR, IF YOU DID ANYTHING, YOU WILL WISH YOU COULD RELIVE YOUR LIFE AGAIN, PAIN AND ALL! YOU BETTER HAVE CONTROLED YOURSELF! I DON'T CARE IF MATING SEASON IS SOON! YOU BETTER HAVE—"

"SHUT IT FOX! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR PRECIOUS COUSIN!" Hiei yelled out to stop the overprotective fox's rant.

Kurama calmed down after counting to ten, "Sorry, Hiei." He apologized kindly.

Hiei grunted in acceptance of his apology.

Kurama smiled, "So… Zura is with you, right?'

Hiei face faulted, "You mean you called me and started to chew me out before even knowing whether Zura was even here?"

Kurama nodded before his eyes widened.

"What?" Hiei asked as he blinked.

"You… you called her by her name." Kurama blinked.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Your point?" He silently cursed at his slip up.

Kurama smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, Hiei, nothing. Autumn and I are going to come over, alright?"

Hiei cocked an eyebrow, "In this weather you and the mixed breed will never make it. That's the reason I took the mutt to my house, she was blown down by the wind and couldn't even get up."

"Yes, I know. That's why Autumn will play a transport spell on her flute." Kurama seemed to be in a slight dream, thinking about his fiancé.

Hiei started to shut the communicator.

"Wait, Hiei!" Kurama said right before he shut the lid.

"What?" Hiei asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you…" Kurama became dead serious, "Don't ever call Autumn a mixed breed like that again. It's true, but she's all the more beautiful for it."

Hiei snorted, "Yeah, whatever, fox." He finally shut the lid.

Hiei walked back into his living room. Zura was crouched on the ground. She was staring off into space and he realized she must have been deep in thought. He crouched down beside her and touched her shoulder. She jumped and blinked a couple of times to return to the real world. She turned to him, a slight sadness behind her apathetic eyes.

"What is it?" Zura asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Hiei looked away, "Hn. The fox and his fiancé are coming."

Suddenly, Zura jumped eight feet into the air, "SHWHAT? FIANCE?"

Hiei smirked, "Oh, yeah. He must have forgotten to tell you. You remember that canine that was with him last time?"

Zura's feet reunited with the floor, "Yeah?"

"Well, she's his woman now. They're getting, um… I think Kurama said the word was 'married'."

Zura beamed, and Hiei's stomach twisted at how much he loved to see her doing so, "YAY!" She started to do a little happy dance.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

She grabbed his wrist and started to make him dance with her, "I'm happy for my cousin!" Her twinkling eyes soon gave way to a sparkle of mischievousness, "Plus, I get to tease him now!"

Hiei smirked, quietly wondering to himself why he was allowing her to pull him into such a demeaning little dance.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:**

**BTW, I know Hiei probably wouldn't have the communicator anymore, but… COME ON! WORK WITH ME!**

**J: Read and sacrifice your souls to Yusuki.**

**Me: O.o I didn't ask for SOULS, you baka! –hits- I asked for CHOCOLATE!**

**J: Whatever.**


	9. Evil Interuptions

**A/N **

**Sorry for your wait, people who amazingly read this! Don' t kill me! -dodges variety of weapons-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I THINK WE ALLL KNOW THIS BY NOW!! LEMME ALONE STUPID LAWYERS!! RAWR!! -flees from lawyer men-**

* * *

Zura and Hiei stood side by side in his living room. It was not a comfortable silence lingering between them. No, not at all. It was quite awkward.

Zura decided that she had to tell Hiei everything that was going on, and how The Light Killers were going to find her soon.

"…Hiei." Her voice was so low he could barely hear her.

"Hn?" He asked quietly, "What is it?"

"Y-you know how… I'm… different… than before?" She looked at her feet, suddenly taking great interest in them.

"Yeah?"

"Well…" She sighed, "It's because…" Zura trailed off into explaining. By the end of it she had tears in her eyes. She thrust her eyelids together tightly, holding back the urge she had fought all her life.

Hiei clenched his fists in his pockets. Anytime she felt something strongly, she could be tracked? That definitely explained how apathetic she had been.

But, what about now? He was sure they had both experienced more emotion through that one kiss than they had in years. He sighed silently. What was she going to do now? He heard her grunt and he looked at her. She was smirking.

"…I have spent… nearly three whole years… being unfeeling and apathetic. Now… it doesn't matter anyway. I was trying to protect myself… but I slipped up in the end." Zura's eyes were covered with shadows as Hiei looked away, "… But you know what?"

Hiei looked back at her to see her facing him.

Zura's features twisted into an unfamiliar smile, "I don't care. They can whip me, beat me, torture me in every way… but it was worth it. I don't care. I won't cry because all I'll have to do is think about your kiss… and I'll smile." She chuckled, eyes sparkling with happiness.

Hiei was dumbstruck. She--loved him? No, she couldn't really be saying that. No one could love the forbidden child-- they just couldn't. Right? No, no one could. He was just getting his hopes up.

Zura stepped towards him, "Hiei?"

Hiei looked away, feeling heat spread across his face for an unknown reason.

"Hiei!"

He still didn't look at her. He was deathly afraid of whatever she was going to say.

"HIEI!"

He turned to her, "What?"

There was silence for a moment.

She walked towards him slowly. The world seemed to slow down with every step she took. Soon enough, she was standing right in front of him; "It's been a long time since I've felt this happy… this free and untangled… so please listen closely. This isn't easy for me to say after all this time of denying but… I-I--"

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY FOR THE LOVE OF KOENMA! TELL HIM HOW MUCH YOU REALLY FEEL FOR HIM!" Autumn yelled from the opposite corner of the room. Turns out she and Kurama had been there for a while.

Kurama rubbed his forehead and sighed at how forward Autumn was. Zura face faulted along with Hiei before standing back up with her nose in the air.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zura said stubbornly.

Autumn ran over and glomped her, "Suuuuuure you don't. Aw, your denial is so cute!" She chuckled.

Kurama walked over to Hiei, "Sorry about that. Autumn wouldn't let me tell you guys that we were here."

Hiei glared at the mixed breed -who was choking Zura with love- and then turned his glare to Kurama, "Hn. How long were you there fox? Let me guess, long enough, right?"

Kurama smiled, "I almost wish Autumn hadn't interrupted. I would have liked to know exactly what was so hard for my cousin to tell you." Mischievousness sparked in his green eyes.

Hiei blushed slightly, "Hn." He responded. It was his golden word, "What's that in your hand fox?" He asked.

Kurama was holding a little kit in his left hand. He held it up and smiled, "Recognize the symbol?" He asked.

Hiei's eyes widened as he stepped backwards, "You wouldn't…"

The symbol was of a red-eyed demon head with a large navy blue slash running through it.

Kurama chuckled, "It's necessary, Hiei."

Hiei growled; "I'm fine on my own, fox!" he spat.

Finally, Autumn stopped choking Zura and instead dragged her over to the two male demons. She looked at the kit. Her eyes sparkled menacingly, "Did we mention the real reason we came? Besides to get you, I mean?" She questioned the wolf demon.

Zura was sporting a large bump on her head from where Autumn had hit her to stop her struggling, "No… you didn't.."

"Well then! I should tell you, we're giving you a Mating Shot."

"YOU'RE GIVING ME A WHAT?" Zura yelled franticly.

Autumn grinned, "A Mating Shot. It'll keep all your hormones and instincts in check, so you'll have about all the same urges of… well… you won't have any I guess!" She laughed.

Zura twitched, "I'm fine on my own thank you! I've had hundreds of years to keep my thoughts and urges in check! I was fine then, and I'll be fine now." She glared at her cousin's fiancé.

Autumn cackled, casting a somewhat eerie feeling around the room, "You see, Zura, you don't have a choice!" She walked calmly towards her and swayed her shot back and forth creepily, "You may have been fine, but now that you've found someone worthy to be your mate, you'll have a much harder time."

Zura's face blushed a deep hue of red, "… Well… I… uh… SHUT UP!" She yelled, being too flustered to say much else.

Autumn jumped towards her, but Hiei swiftly grabbed the wolf demon and snatched her away. Kurama and Autumn stood on one side of the room while Hiei and Zura (both growling I might add) stood on the other, death glares in progress.

Autumn sighed in seeming defeat, "Fine, fine. I'm absolutely sure you can control yourselves." She turned to Kurama who nodded.

Hiei quirked an eyebrow. What were they up to?

Suddenly they heard an enchanting tune. Zura remembered this beautiful tune and immediately clamped her hands over her ears. It didn't help though; it penetrated her thoughts, mind, and soul.

Hiei pressed down on his ears as well, muttering curses to himself. It was to no avail, he couldn't even concentrate enough to open his Jagan with this lovely music vibrating through his mind. His eyes slowly closed, as well as Zura's, and they both fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

Kurama walked over to Autumn who was looking at the two sleeping demons, "I love you." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

She returned the kiss gently, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N**

**O.o **

**Autumn was so evil in this chappie, she must have eaten a little too much sweet snow... or stayed up too late. Hm. Well, as always, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE !!**


	10. If You Love Me

**A/N:**

**You have been patient with me, and I'm sorry that this pathetic chapter is your reward. PLEASE DON'T FLAME/KILL ME!! -cowers and throws disclaimer at you-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, WE ALL KNOW THIS!! DUH!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zura laid in Kurama's spare bedroom. She watched the crescent moon with her dark brown eyes.

It had been a few days since the shot incident. She hadn't spoken to either Kurama or Autumn since she had woken up. She figured it was their punishment.

For those past few day, however, Zura had began to change again. She spent more time with Hiei - at the park, the waterfall - you name it. She was happy anywhere as long as he was with her.

Being out in the sun did her some good. Her skin had begun to tan again, and her eyes shone in the sun. It was like a dark cloud had been blown away from her soul. And her eyes, being the windows to her soul, had begun to sparkle a dark brown once more.

It had become apparent that Zura actually kept her hair that short purposely, for she had begun to let it grow. In just the short time she'd returned, her hair had reached shoulder length and was now tied back into a little rat-tail.

All around, Zura had gone through yet another change. She was not the quiet person she had once been, but she looked happier than she had even been in the past. She laughed often and smiled at people she didn't even know.

Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all wondered why she had suddenly decided to change like she did, but Zura had her reasons.

The Light Killers were tracking her again, and she knew it, but she was going to enjoy every moment before the new moon. After all, the new moon was when she would really need to worry. So for now, she basked in every light moment, and lived it to the fullest.

Zura sat up from her bed. She wasn't tired. She stood up and walked over to the window, opening it and peering outside with her night vision.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked a deep voice.

Zura looked to her side and saw Hiei standing on the outside windowsill. She smirked, "Can't leave me alone, can you? But, no. I can't."

Hiei sat down and stared at the wolf demon. Her eyes were soft and distant, as if a sudden haze filled her mind.

"Hiei?" She whispered after a long moment of silence.

"Hn?"

"When they come…"

Hiei frowned. He didn't like thinking about them

"…Could you please… stay away?"

Hiei's jaw tightened, "No." He said point blank.

Zura leaned her head on his shoulder, not caring that he tensed, "The leader's name is Corro. He's dangerous Hiei. Probably stronger than Makuro, you know."

"I don't care." He said, balling his hands into fists.

"They want to make me cry." She whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"My tears." She repeated quietly, "I've never cried, not in my whole life. No matter what, I can't cry. That's how I keep my mother safe."

"Seraphath…" Hiei whispered, remembering the moon goddess's name.

Zura nodded, clutching his arm, "They'll want me to cry, Hiei. Please, stay away when they come."

Hiei growled, "No." He said firmly.

She clutched his cloak's fabric, "Hiei." She pleaded, desperation evident in her low voice, "If anything happens to you…." She closed her eyes, trying to get her thoughts out right, "Those men are evil, and they have no honor. They'll do anything to get my tears. Please Hiei… if you… if you… if you love me…" She felt his whole body freeze at the word as she shut her eyes tightly, "… please don't come after me. I don't know how I could go on…" She put her lips against his ear and just barely whispered, "…without you."

Hiei put his own lips to her ear, "You won't have to find out. I'll always be there for you."

Zura nestled her face into the crook of his neck, unsure whether to believe him or not.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next morning, Zura cooked her breakfast silently as Kurama tried in vain to make conversation. Zura was very good at holding a grudge, or at least make people think she still did. Truthfully, she had forgiven Kurama and his fiancé a long time ago, but she liked to see them squirm.

Kurama sighed and meshed his fingers with Autumn's, "Zura, how long are you going to keep ignoring us? I know what we did wasn't kind--" He heard her snort, "--but our wedding is this weekend. You could at least wish us good luck."

Zura stood, not facing their anxious faces. She suddenly laughed. She actually laughed at them!

Kurama looked at her as if she was insane as she flopped onto the floor, not having enough oxygen to hold herself upright.

She finally recovered, "Sorry about that. It was just so funny! You guys still thought I was mad! I mean, come on! It's been nearly a week since that happened, and though I still hang it over your heads, I'm not really that mad anymore." She grinned.

Kurama ran his fingers through his red bangs, "So, all this time, you were just laughing inside at our attempts to patch things up?" He said between slightly gritted teeth.

"Oh, no." Zura shook her head and got off the floor, "For a while, I was actually angry, but as for the past three days or so, yeah, you're right!" She grinned, before jumping out the window in a gray and black blur.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N**

**O.O ...That... has got to be... the WORST chapter... I have EVER written! TT-TT I'M SO SORRY**!!


	11. Dear Hiei, I Love You

**A/N**

**O.O I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry! I thought I had uploaded this chapter already! -nervous laughter-**

**Anyway, can't promise this is any good, but bear with me... please? -bug hopeful eyes of utter adorableness-**

* * *

He was asleep.

Zura smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall. He seemed so at peace in his sleep, unlike when he was awake, always on his guard. Now, he just slept, and Zura watched.

Yesterday, she had conversed with him, asking him to stay away when The Light Killers came. He, of course, said no, over and over. They had a sweet moment, but it had broken as such moments always do. She hadn't gone to see him that day, but he came to visit again that night. He usually did.

She had managed to coax him inside her room for the night. Nothing happened of course, mating shots saw to that. But Zura had been surprised when she saw him actually fall asleep. She smiled gently; he was so cute in his sleep.

She gingerly stroked Hiei's cheek. To her delighted surprise, he nuzzled her hand. She grinned softly and leaned her head down so it was beside his, "I love you, Hiei Jaganshi." She whispered to him, softer than a breeze on a summer's day.

She slowly lifted her head, relieved and somewhat sad that her confession was unheard. She took her hand back as if in deep thought and slid off the bed.

She walked over to the window, her hand resting on the pane. The moon was a thin crescent, smaller than the night before. Her wolf ears laid flat on her head, anxiety creating a large knot in her stomach.

She looked back at Hiei, tears threatening to enter her dark brown eyes. She struck at the pane, causing some of the wood to snap and fly out the window. She sat down in distress. She loved the Jaganshi. She loved him so much it hurt.

She couldn't have him, though. She couldn't have a mate, she couldn't cry. She had to be alone forever. She would be happy just to have him by her side forever, even if they couldn't give themselves to one another. But she reminded herself that he might not even wish to be with her. This was Hiei after all. She sighed and laid her chin on her knees. Such was the life.

She brought her mind to more pressing matters. The Light Killers would come very soon. Tomorrow there would be no moon. The new moon. She stood a chance against them now, her demon form was much stronger, but she was afraid of her lack of control. She might hurt someone nearby in her demonic frenzy. Zura stood up; there was really only one option.

She walked back to her bed and laid on her stomach, watching the fire demon's peaceful form. She kissed his cheek, reveling in his warmth.

She took his hand and pushed a folded note into his palm. With one last kiss on his cheek, she leapt through the window, and disappeared.

Only a few minutes after the wolf demon left, the fire apparition jerked awake. He sat up, looking around in a daze for a few moments before feeling something in his hand. Slowly, he opened the folded paper and read it with crimson orbs.

_Dear Hiei,_

_I know you'll be angry by the time you finish this, but I have to tell you. I've left._

Hiei's heart plummeted into his stomach as he read on.

_I can't be with you. I'm destined to die with Seraphath's secret. I understand now that it's my purpose. That's the only way I can keep her and everyone else safe. _

_Hiei… I love you. That's what I've been trying to tell you. Please, please, don't come after me. I need to face these men alone and die alone. That's what we wolves do, stay loyal to those who have done us great good, and die where no one can see us. Everything's better this way. I just wish… I could have been with you forever._

_With love even in the Spirit World,_

_Zura_.

Hiei crumpled the note in his hand and shut his eyes tightly. She had guessed right. He was angry. He opened the Jagan and searched for her. Hiei was never the type to listen, even now, but maybe that was a good thing. And maybe, it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh gosh, this sucks. Nya? O.o**

**Inner me: Got that right.**

**J: Just review already. -in sour mood as always-**


	12. Please Don't Say You're Betraying Me

A/N

**A/N:**

**Hey, everyone! I know, IT'S A MIRACLE! THE SHREDDER HAS ACTUALLY UPDATED HER STORY! –gasps-**

**I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me. I had major writer's block. This MIGHT be worth your wait though :3 Maybe….**

**Anyway, this isn't the last chapter, so don't freak out! There should be two more. OMG! ****Changes**** is finally coming to a close :O –gasp again-**

**I do not own YYH! -Insert witty remark here- XD**

**O.O.O.O **

The sun danced through the window and tickled fire red hairs. Emerald eyes blinked open lazily as the owner slowly stretched his body awake. He yawned quietly and sat up, wondering why it was so quiet. He stood up. Where were the hushed whispers?

Every morning since Zura had returned, Kurama had awoken to quiet, yet loud enough, whispers trickling through his walls. Zura and Hiei were amazingly talkative, but only with one another. But now it was peaceful and serene. That worried him.

Kurama pulled on his shirt and pants, not even taking the time to comb his prized hair, and ran out of the room. He flew down the hall, ripping open Zura's door and searching her room in earnest. The bed was slightly crinkled, but still made, and the window frame was splintered, but other than that—nothing. No one was there and no voices came from outside.

"Zura! Hiei!" Kurama called.

Only silence answered. The kitsune ran out of the room and picked up the phone, calling his fiancé as fast as he could.

**O.O.O.O**

The sunset reflected in fearful brown eyes. The time was slowly nearing. She could feel her inner demon prickle in impatience. Zura buried her face in her hands and growled to herself. She could feel her claws grow longer and every sense sharpen.

"Soon, very soon." A deep voice whispered to itself, "We will have you soon, Zura." Trentone spoke as he morphed his appearance. He grinned maliciously with his new fangs.

Zura sat in a tree overlooking a cliff as the sky's colors darkened into streams of navy blue and violet. The wolf demon sighed heavily as her thoughts drifted to Hiei again. "No." She scolded herself and hit the tree with her fist half-heartedly, "Don't think about him. Its better this way, anyhow." She muttered, not really believing any of it.

There was a rustle of leaves. Demon aura filled the wolf girl's senses. She stood up immediately. Her eyes widened when she realized she recognized the aura and scent.

"HIEI?" She cried out as the black shadow appeared suddenly before her.

Hiei stood with a mix between anger and relief on his face. His spiky black hair blew in the breeze along with his cloak. The two stared at each other, the only noise being the low whistle of the wind.

Zura's surprise turned to anger as she narrowed her golden-flecked eyes and bared her teeth, "I thought I told you not to come! It's dangerous here!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes as well, "Did you really expect me to listen?" He growled.

"I… I had hoped you would…." Her face softened with grief.

Hiei's shoulders slumped and his eyes held pity. He walked slowly towards her and took her in his arms. Zura didn't hug back as she usually would. She put her fists on his chest and growled in frustration and heartache. He was harder to get rid of than she would have liked.

In all truth, Zura wanted to melt in his arms and feel his great warmth surround her, but that time was over. Their sweet moments together were through, and it was time for her to go and face her doom… alone. She couldn't bear it if he went with her. What if Trentone killed him, or worse, what if _she_ accidentally killed him? In her demon frenzy that was sure to come, she could hurt him, and that she would never be able to live with.

Zura pushed the fire demon roughly away and took a deep breath to hold back tears. Hiei's eyes glinted as she did.

"Why don't you want me to stay with you? Is there something wrong with me?" Hiei asked with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

Zura stared at him incredulously, "No! Don't ever say that! There's nothing wrong with you, don't think like that!" She was at her last thread of control. Why was it that Hiei had control of her like no other? "I already told you why!" Her voice was nearly at the point of breaking, "It's because… I… I…" A sob was caught in her throat. Why didn't he understand how strong her feelings were? "I LOVE YOU, YOU MORON! HAPPY NOW? I SAID IT! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I CAN TAKE!" She screamed.

Hiei was taken aback. Then he grinned, "I'm glad." His voice was full of malice and mischief.

Zura's pupil's dilated in fear, "W-what?" She felt her claws sharpen to deadly daggers.

The sun began to disappear beyond the horizon as the light was slowly dwindling. Zura took a step back on the thick branch as Hiei snapped his fingers with a cocky smirk.

Cloaked beings appeared behind him, all of them grinning from behind their hoods.

_What's going on…?_ Zura could feel her heart beating out of control. _H-Hiei…? No. Y-You couldn't be!_ Fur started crawling up her arms and legs, her canines elongating to dangerous points. _Please! Please let this be a nightmare! No, Hiei! Please, don't be…_ The sun disappeared underneath the horizon, the new moon coming into affect._ …betraying me._

Everything was lost in that moment. Her love had betrayed her, her body was plunged into a ripping torment, and now the Light Killers could take her. All seemed lost.

"GRRRR!" Zura growled, her pupils now narrowed to slits.

The hooded men and women cackled, "The time has come! The time has—" They never finished the sentence, as the wolf demon charged at them, roaring violently with her powers peaking.

"Shadow rope!" One cried, a thin line of darkness bending around the creature that now barely resembled Zura.

The wolf demon snatched the rope in her mouth. Her attacker laughed, "Don't bother trying to break it weak one!" It cackled madly, "Its impossible to br—"

Zura snapped the shadow with her teeth. She pulled back her lips and snarled, her mind lost completely to her instincts. Hiei grunted in frustration. She was certainly strong in her demon form to have done that. The shadow rope should have paralyzed her.

He whipped off his cloak. Taking out his katana, he charged at the demoness, moving to slash out at her with his incredible speed.

In less time than he needed to blink, Zura disappeared.

"What?" Hiei scowled, furious, "Where did she go?"

"I'm right behind you." A voice grated in the night from behind him. It was raspy, and merciless, filled with animosity and hatred.

Hiei whirled around meeting Zura's cold and loathing eyes a second before a sharp and searing pain entered his body. He stopped. His eyes were wide as his breaths were sharp and small. He looked down slowly, straining his body. Zura's furry, clawed hand was sticking into his stomach. He looked back up at her, regret filled his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry." He whispered, "I… didn't… mean to." His body began collapsing as the Light Killers watched with unbelieving eyes.

Something snapped. Zura's eyes suddenly became a soft brown. The fur receded slightly. Tears welled in her eyes as Hiei's body crumpled around her arm. She kneeled down slowly, watching him die with unblinking eyes. His knees finally met the branch's wood.

"I… didn't… mean to. I… I'm… sorry…Zura. I… really did… love you." He gasped out.

Hiei fell onto the wood, Zura's arm still skewered through his body, no life left in him.

At first, there was just silence. She didn't believe it. It didn't compute. Zura stared off into nothing as she tried to get the facts straight. Hiei… Hiei had betrayed her and she—she had killed him, but he said he hadn't meant to betray her. She had killed him… when it was his fault then? She killed the one whom she loved? And right when— right when he has confessed his love for her.

"NOOO!" She cried out, her face screwing up in anguish. Sobs wracked her body uncontrollably as her vision was blurred with tears. Memories flashed before her eyes at Hiei's corpse. She remembered the family that raised her, the blood soaked bodies and glazed over eyes. And now—the one she cared for most. He was just like them. He was gone. And it was her fault. All their deaths were her fault. All… her… fault.

Tears fell down her cheeks, wetting them for the first time.

_Drip_.

Her first tear fell.


	13. Seraphath's Gift

**A/N**

**YS: Hi, everyone! Guess what? I'm updating--**

**Reviewers: -fall down dead in shock-**

**YS: -blinks- Well, don't I feel trusted. ^^' Naw, just kidding. I have been very lazy and incased in a bad stage of writers block, BUT I'M UPDATING!!! And, after I get enough reviews, I will update the next, and last, chapter-- the epilogue :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. If you do not know this by now, please tell me what grade you are in, so I can ask you how you managed to get that far :3**

* * *

"EXCELLENT!" Corro's voice hissed form everywhere at once.

Zura cowered, her panic and self-loathing spiraling as she watched the sky blaze white. The shadow of the unseen moon was lifted away as music began humming from every crevice of the air.

No. Zura shook her head, tears still pouring down her face uncontrollably. A thousand years. One thousand years of waste. No. It couldn't be true. No.

"SERAPHATH!" She hollered at the top of her lungs, sorrow and grief crackling through her voice.

The Light Killers behind her laughed with all their blackened hearts.

"IT IS DONE!" They cried through the vortex of white light threading around them.

"HER GLORY IS OURS!" They celebrated.

Zura stared up at the sky in horror, her face crumbling. No— it couldn't be! She had worked so hard! _So_ hard to keep her creator safe. It was for naught. But it couldn't be, shouldn't be!

It was so, however, and Zura's denial was of no consequence.

The vortex of loud, swirling light finally rippled down from the sky and began to form a being, standing before them.

Zura remembered the light from her childhood and was not disappointed. The goddess was just as glorious and bright as before— even after those long thousand years. Zura's watery eyes swept over her creator, revealing her new awe as she saw the goddess' sweeping white hair and perfect, youthful face.

Zura winced back. She closed her eyes and pressed her ears flat back. How ashamed she was! She had broken her promise. The Light Killers were here. She had not kept her mother well.

"Oh, Zura." Seraphath's soothing voice rippled like water in the air. "Zura, my little one. Why do you shy away form me? Know you not that you have kept me well?"

Zura opened her eyes, tears blurring her vision.

The goddess didn't seem concerned as the Light Killers charged at her. Their whips and powers reached out to claim her— their special weapons stretched to kill her. Seraphath raised a hand as her clear, blue eyes narrowed.

"You have committed vicious treason against my creations and have sought to usurp my glory and power." Her voice echoed. It held such condemnation, that the evil men shook where they stood, unable to proceed. "You do not have the right to still lay hold to your life." She boomed, her tone strong and accusing. She flicked her glowing hand and her already bright light grew to the point of blinding.

Zura closed her eyes, knowing they would be burned out of her skull if she continued to look.

Zura heard the sizzle and crash— the boom of intricate explosions and the _sksheeeee_ of bodies burning. The light blaring through her closed eyelids tuned down, and the wolf demon dared to open her eyes.

Seraphath stood directly before her, glowing with majesty as she looked softly down at her creation. Zura's ears and tail wilted as she hung her head and scooted back.

"Don't me ashamed, my one." Seraphath's voice was soft now. "You have been loyal to me and have kept me well. All these thousand years I have watched you from my place in the heavens. You have done well, my little one, and have not lost the gift of compassion I gave you." Seraphath's hands laid themselves on Zura's cheeks.

The wolf demon opened her brown eyes, "I didn't keep you well." She said through a thick throat. "I failed, didn't you see? The Light Killers came to kill you, and I allowed them a way to you."

Seraphath smiled and kneeled down. "Zura, my sweet creation. These thousand years you have kept me well. I did not expect you to be able to hold off forever, my one. I knew there would be a breaking point. But you fought till the end, don't you understand?" Her glowing face beamed at her. "You never gave up It took the most overbearing, heart shattering experience of all time to break your spirit. But not your loyalty, never that."

Zura's ear tilted up slightly as Seraphath's lips touched her forehead.

The goddess went on. "Every year you kept me safe after you family died, you made me stronger. All the years of loyalty you completed exalted me further. You saved me, and kept me well, Zura. You kept me safe long enough to outreach the power of the Light Killers. Now, my dear one," Seraphath placed her thumbs on Zura's top eyelids, "I give you your tears."

Zura's eyes filled with hot, blissful tears. They slid down her face as she realized it was lifted. The burden was gone, and she hadn't failed. Her creator was safe.

Seraphath took her little creation by the hands and pulled her to stand. She waved her hand to the left. Zura watched as a small, vapory portal opened. She realized after a minute that it almost resembled a mirror.

Suddenly, she saw Hiei's face. It was grumpy and irritated, but she saw the worry and confusion in his eyes. Zura's heart beat thumped up a pace. She turned to look at Seraphath, her eyes glistening wetly now for another reason.

Seraphath smiled, "He is safe, dear one. He was not killed. It was the traitor Trentone that you killed."

Zura's mouth dropped open as she gasped in excitement, "Are you serious?" She whispered.

Seraphath nodded, "Of course."

O.O.O.O

Hiei notched up his speed again.

Oh, yes. He had seen the blinding light explode from a group of trees, at least five miles away. He had seen it, and his core had almost stopped working. Would Zura be okay?

After five minutes, Hiei was almost to the spot where the light was glowing. He narrowed his eyes, teeth gritting. Even from his distance, the light hurt his sensitive eyes. He put an arm above his head, casting a shadow over his face. Suddenly, the light glowed brighter, and he had to stop his running to look away.

Hiei opened his eyes after a minute, staring and searching, only to find the light was gone. If he had had a heart, it surely would have been thumping, or not beating at all.

Suddenly, a noise rustled to his right. Hiei took a battle stance, his eyes narrowing to red, burning slits. He scanned the forest foliage, his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Put that away, someone could get hurt."

Hiei whirled around, eyes wide and serious.

Zura was beaming— positively beaming. Her mocha cheeks glistened wetly and her brown eyes had flecks of gold running through them. But her countenance was blinding, almost like the light that had shone through the forest moments earlier.

Hiei watched in shock as tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her bottom lip, staring at him with the greatest grin he had yet to see on her face. Suddenly, he was tackled, her warm arms wrapping around his neck.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She shouted, her voice ringing through his head.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her to his chest. He felt her nose nuzzle his neck. He knitted his eyebrows together.

"What made you think I wasn't?" He asked into her hair.

Zura cuddled him. "Shh, I'll tell you later. For now, let me just be happy to be in your arms."

And she was happy. Her joy pulsed from her body like a glowing aura, and Hiei could feel it. He liked it, too. He had never felt her happy like this before. Always, before, she had clasped constraints over herself— namely over her emotions. Now, it was like she was free.

So Hiei held her to his chest, watching as the night dwindled and slowly stretched into day. He listened as she eventually retold the events that had taken place, clutching her closer when she told about how she had snapped when she thought he had betrayed her, and stroking her fur when she told him how she had cried when she thought him dead.

The moonless night disappeared eventually, leaving the two demons stretched out on a tree branch— Hiei holding the sleeping wolf demon in his warms as he stared out at the sunrise.

Hiei was never one for sentimental speeches, as he was hardly one for talking; nevertheless, there was a part of him that thought in metaphors and similes. This part of him held the sunrise in high regard, as it not only represented the return of the light, but also the dawning of a new division of his life. He stroked Zura's wolf ear. Particularly, he hoped, a new division that was much less lonely.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hah, HAH! Only one chapter to go, and we'll have this story wrapped up! -pulls out wrapping paper, scissors, and tape-**

**Please review, everyone! I PROMISE it will make me update faster ;3 Besides, if you don't, I'll tickle you nto submission XD -wiggles fingers-**


	14. The End, and Beginning

__

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Guess what? That's right! Here's the LAST chapter of Changes I hope you like it :) And BIG thank you to Cocoa-Hime, who reminded me that Changes wasn't finished and needed to be. Thanks for liking the story, Hime! :) **

**Disclaimer: Please, please tell me you know I don't own YYH by now. I'm about to loose my hope in humanity.**

* * *

The Epilogue

"I now seal you as man, and wife." Koenma said, "Or demon and demoness, you get the picture."

A great scream of excitement rose over the sunny landscape of Ganja's temple grounds. Autumn cheered and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder with a sudden joy. Kurama whisked her into his arms, and left a deep, but gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yeah!" Zura clapped until her hands were red. "Kiss her, cous'! DO IT!" She lowered her voice and leaned into Hiei, who stood beside her, smirking. "I think these human weddings are wonderful, don't you? I think I'm gonna' cry." She sighed. "I love crying."

Hiei smirked and touched her cheek with his warm lips. "I think the mating ritual is more traditional for demons." He brushed the thin, almost imperceptible dragon scar lingering over her collar bone. Zura blushed like mad and crossed her arms piously.

"Human weddings are much more civilized though." She gave a whoop as Kurama held Autumn in a fitting bridal style. "In fact, I think we should have one."

Hiei frowned. "Absolutely not. I will not demean myself with such silly, human ritual."

Zura pressed her cheek to his. "But just think—another wedding means another honeymoon."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose it's not such a foolish idea."

Zura laughed and waved her arms. "Kurama! Kurama! Dip her! Dance and dip, man!"

Kurama gave a mischievous smile in her direction before scooping Autumn up, and dipping her romantically. The demoness laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, green eyes glittering. Their lips embraced as her copper mane grazed the floor.

"Woot! Go for it!" Zura called. Yusuke clapped her on the back, and together they cried slightly inappropriate but amusing remarks.

It was when the loud, raucous fun died down and everyone entered the temple for the reception that Zura suddenly remember something. She leaned on the punch table, tapping her glass thoughtfully.

Hiei looked at her over a glass of water. "Hn. What is?"

Zura smirked. "I just remembered something from three years ago." She leaned into him and kissed him roughly. Hiei smirked and held her for a moment.

Hiei's red eyes glinted. "I'm guessing that wasn't it?"

Zura shook her head. "No, actually, it wasn't." She grinned. "But I liked it anyway!" She giggled and put her punch down. "Hang on, I have to go half-murder Koenma. Be right back."

Hiei smirked as he watched his mate. She was wearing a tight black dress for the wedding, and he had to admit, he enjoyed the view.

Zura dove on Koenma's leg. He screamed as she latched on tightly. "Koenma! You lied to me!" She gritted her teeth.

Koenma freaked out a little and stumbled back. "Zura, get off me! What are you talking about?"

Botan came over, "What's the problem? Oh my. Zura, I don't think it's a good idea to bite the prince of hell—"

"You owe the team! You never did it, did you? DID YOU?" Zura shouted. It was lucky that the noise of the music blocked out her voice, so Kurama's mother and family couldn't hear.

"What?" Koenma fell to the ground as Zura's grabbed both of his legs. "OW! What didn't I do? Get off me! What didn't I do?"

Zura looked over his shoes. "Remember? You promised to give the whole gang a free buffet back at the demon tournament."

Koenma stared at her for a moment, blank face. Then he went off, "What? You still remember that? Really?"

"Yes!" Zura hung on as he tried to kick her off. "So you have to! You promised." She grinned madly. "So I guess you can pay for the wedding cake, and the reception food, huh? That's the same as buffet!"

Koenma groaned. Zura kept on, yelling, biting, and accusing him of being a liar before the mighty prince of hell whined and gave in to her demands. The moment he did, Zura stood up, brushed herself off, and went to tell Kurama and Autumn they didn't have to worry about the reception expenses, because she had found an anonymous benefactor that would take care of everything. They thanked her, but watched her with suspicion as she sauntered away, hips swaying.

Hiei wrapped her in his arms when she returned. "You have a long memory."

"You have a hot body." She shrugged.

He smirked and glanced at her.

She grinned. "Feel free to tell me the same."

Hiei tightened his hold. "I'd like to tell you without words."

Zura giggled. "Then we will definitely need a human wedding. Yay! Second honeymoon!"

So the evening feel to darkness, lights and laughter lifting the dark surroundings into a happy bubble. Kurama and Autumn couldn't take their eyes off each other. They shared cake, blushing and quietly communicating in their understated way. The wedding was a wonderful, absolute success. Zura made sure Koenma kept his promise this time, and Botan did the accounting work. Hiei stayed by his mate's side throughout the ordeal, occasionally listening to her dreams of a human wedding.

The moon smiled down on the company from above. Finally, after a thousand years, her creation could live the life she was always meant to. Everything was the way it was meant to be. Everything had fallen into it proper place.

"Well done," Seraphath whispered into the uplifting night air. "Live your dream, my one. You are free."

* * *

**A/N**

**So there it is. The end of Changes. Tell me your opinion on the story! And, if you'd like to see some more HieiXOC stories, go to my author page and check out _Mik-chan_. By all the reviews, it's a pretty awesome story :) Or so people tell me, hahah ^^'**

**Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate the time you've taken! Now go and write something yourself! After all, writing is the product of imagination ;) **


End file.
